Ember
by GraceKellyBardot
Summary: Garcia's impending wedding brings people back together.
1. Chapter 1

*I don't own anything* *I'm not all that sure where I'm going with this, but here it is.* (This will more than likely be a JJ/Hotch with a side of Emily and her issues)

Emily had felt as though she had been in a constant state of both despair and hope in the past five years. Three years of them she had spent in the BAU trying to do her job as best she could without being bombarded daily with her memories and intense feelings of guilt. Three long years had been her limit. Emily now lived in Paris, as a translator, far away from her former life. Emily had cut off all ties to her former co-workers, who, at the time, she had considered family. She had thought she would never be involved in that world again until the invitation arrived. As far as invitations went, it was pretty standard, with a flair to it only Penelope Garcia could come up with. Garcia had not only invited, more like requested, Emily to her impending nuptials but to Emily's surprise had known her mailing address. Although, thinking it over, if anyone could figure it out, it would be Garcia. Emily looked over the neon pink invitation for the twenty-fifth time that hour.

Clearly, Garcia and Kevin were still going strong, evidence in her hand. Emily couldn't say the same for herself, she wasn't going strong with anyone. She doubted she ever would. Sure, she had a one-night stand here or there, gender of no consequence, but that only happened when Emily happened to be approached on the rare night she went to the bar three blocks away from her apartment. Emily sighed. She couldn't possibly be seriously contemplating going to the wedding. It had been two years of Emily cutting herself off from not only Penelope, but the rest of their gang. Emily didn't have to ask if the others would be in attendance, Garcia had mentioned it in her personalized note. Emily wondered how if Hotch had found true love again with Beth, and how Jack was growing up. She pondered if Reid or Rossi had ever settled down. She wondered if JJ and Will had ever gotten married or had more children. Emily wiped the wayward tear from her face and made her decision. In two weeks time she would be on a flight to Virginia. She was coming home.

JJ sipped her mocha latte delicately, while she watched Garcia take a bite of her blueberry muffin sighing in contentment. They were partaking in their weekly coffee lunch, bi-weekly if Garcia had to ride along for a case. JJ had left the BAU nearly a year and a half ago, five months after Emily had. Although what happened didn't hurt her quite as hard as it had Emily, when she was offered her job at the Pentagon again, she took it, happily this time. Despite JJ's ability to spend more time with Will, like he had wanted, it wasn't enough to save their already flailing relationship. They had parted as friends, and co-parents to Henry and it turned out they both liked it a lot better that way. JJ turned back to her date.

"I can't believe you're getting married soon, Pen! I'm also thankful that Kevin vetoed that hideous lime green tutu dress you tried to have me wear." JJ said with a laugh. The dress was truly horrible, it made Henry cry.

"Bite your tongue! I'll have you know people pay large sums of money for a dress like that." Garcia said, pretending to be miffed. Okay, so, the dress was a little out there. She still thought JJ would have looked pretty in it, just like Garcia herself in her fantastic purple gown.

JJ snickered. "I'd pay you large sums of money to burn every copy that exists." She watched Garcia stick her tongue out at her and cleared her throat, suddenly turning serious.

"Did you hear back from Emily? I remember you saying you were going to send her an invitation, once you found her address." She tried to put her old profilier skills to use and watched Garcia's face. JJ felt herself smile when Garcia's grim face turned into a sunny grin.

"I did, in fact, manage to contact our missing butterfly. She, in fact, contacted me back. I got her postcard in the mail just before I left here, actually." JJ waited for her to continue. She didn't, consumed by her coffee.

"Garcia! Focus! What did she say?" JJ asked, eagerly. She hadn't seen Emily in far to long. She had grown, over the years, to consider Emily and Garcia, sisters.

"It was just a short message, but she complimented my skills on finding out her address. She clearly underestimated me." Garcia said. JJ motioned with her hands for Garcia to get to the point.

"Patience, bubblegum. She also said she was sorry for slipping off the radar and that she misses all of us, and the best part, she's coming to the wedding!" Garcia practically squealed the last part out.

"That's great news, Pen! Emily was the last piece of the puzzle. Now you've got the whole gang back together to watch Kevin make an honest woman out of you." JJ teased. Garcia laughed then her mood turned sullen.

"I wish he could be here, he would have been my best man. Not that you're not a great choice as best woman, JJ." Garcia said, feeling guilty briefly.

JJ smiled sadly. "I understand, Pen. You know Morgan would have been honored to have been a part of your wedding." They tried not to bring Derek Morgan up to often. Every time they tried to talk about him more than in passing, they would all break down in tears. Although he was gone, he wouldn't be forgotten.

"He would have rocked the lime tutu tux I had picked out for him, too. " Garcia said with a giggle, trying to ignore the way her eyes were starting to fill up. JJ was about to respond when her cell phone started to buzz. JJ looked at the screen and typed out a responding answer. JJ looked over at Garcia with a sigh.

"As much fun as this always is, I've got to go pick up Henry. Will, apparently, dropped him off with Hotch and Jack. I guess Henry wanted to stop at the park before Will took him home to me and they ran into Hotch. Somehow, Henry ended up with Hotch and Jack playing soccer." JJ said in a rush.

Garcia looked at her with a twinkle in her eyes. "By all means, go get your man." JJ glared at her.

"I sincerely hope you are referring to your godson as a man."

"Of course, my dear. You'd never possibly have feelings for your former boss. Run along now, I've got to attend my final bridal fitting. Oh, and JJ? Give the boys all a kiss for me. All three of them." Garcia said, grinning. She watched JJ throw a napkin at her before she left in search of her car.


	2. Chapter 2

Ember Chapter Two

Emily stood, staring at her reflection in the hotel mirror. Two weeks had come and gone far too quickly. Garcia's wedding was set three hours from the current time. Emily had arrived the night before and fallen straight into bed thereafter. Emily applied the finishing touches to her hair and make-up. Tasteful. Professional. Just a tad sultry. Emily had opted to wear a light blue dress at an appropriate length, just a little cleavage showing. Deciding she looked passable, Emily grabbed her keys and headed to her car.

JJ stood in front of the church's bathroom mirror, admiring Garcia's stylist's handy work on her. Garcia had requested she wear red and look almost as good as Garcia herself. JJ thought that while she looked pretty, she looked less like a maid of honor and more like she were headed out on a hot date. JJ had a feeling Garcia had a plan and just hoped it had nothing to do with Hotch. JJ stepped out of the bathroom where she was met with a very handsome young man.

"Mommy!" Henry said, heading straight to his mother. He had been playing with Jack, drawing some pictures for Garica and Kevin.

"Hey there, handsome guy. I thought you were playing with Jack and Hotch?" JJ said. wondering where her son's temporary babysitters were. Before Henry could answer, Jack and Hotch rounded around the corner.

"It's my fault, Miss JJ. I got something on my shirt and we had to go to our car to get a spare shirt." Jack said, apologizing.

"Henry came with us, of course, but he was a little too quick for me. I knew he was heading toward the ladies room after we asked Rossi if he had seen you." Hotch clarified, he too looking apologetic.

"It's okay, guys. Jack, your spare shirt makes you look even more handsome than the first one." JJ said, smiling wide at the young boy.

Jack blushed. "Thank you, Miss JJ. Daddy and Henry and you look handsome too." Jack said, pleased that he was complimented by his daddy's pretty friend.

Hotch broke out a rare smile, his son's mishap bringing out a pink tinge to JJ's face.

"I agree with Jack, JJ. You do look exceptionally handsome today." Hotch said, enjoying JJ's embarrassment a little too much.

JJ blushed harder. "Thank you Hotch, Jack. I think it's time we get you boys seated with Uncle Rossi and Spencer. The wedding's about to start!" JJ said, trying to change the subject to much more exciting matters.

As if on cue, David Rossi strolled by, looking debonair as only David Rossi could.

"Did I hear my name being mentioned?" Rossi asked, never one to turn down attention.

"Would you mind taking the boys and sitting down? The wedding's going to start soon." JJ asked Rossi with a friendly smile.

"I would love to, Bella. Have you heard anything about our special guest? I have yet to see the infamous lady." Rossi wondered if Emily was going to show up. He'd missed her more than he had thought he would. He was looking forward to reconnecting with her.

"I haven't heard a thing. I hope she does come. We've all missed her." JJ said. Rossi nodded at her and took ahold of the boy's hands and led them away.

JJ and Hotch were left in the hallway, alone. Hotch looked JJ up and down, not bothering to disguise what he was doing. Jack may have used the wrong word to describe JJ, but Hotch wouldn't make that same mistake.

"You look beautiful, JJ." Hotch said, grabbing her hand and giving it a chaste kiss.

"Thank you, Hotch." JJ said, completely taken back by Hotch's show of affection towards her. JJ saw movement out of the corner of her eye, distracting her from Hotch's unusual closeness. As the figure moved closer, JJ realized who it was. Emily.


End file.
